The Order of the Arctic Sun
Introduction The Order of The Arctic Sun was founded by Jtkode, created to establish further unity between nations of the Blue trading sphere and to make people feel comfortable with their own nation on the Planet Bob. The Order of The Arctic Sun firmly believes in free speech for its members. The Order of The Arctic Sun Charter Preamble We, the people of The Order of The Arctic Sun humbly proclaim our allegiance to this alliance. We alone will promote friendship and co-operation, and work together we must to make our alliance prosper into an alliance that will provide defense and strength to any member who comes across us. This document will establish the rights which will provide the essentials for this alliance which will lead us to a path of victory! Article I: Admission Section one: Rules of Admission To be admitted to TOTAS you have to follow some requirements, although there are not that many, you need to have these requirements in order to submit an application. Your nation can not be in any war with another nation that is aligned, at all! If you are and you still are eager to apply, we ask that you wait until that war expires; then, and only then, will we be able to accept you into our alliance. Section two: Admission To gain acceptance in The Order of The Arctic Sun, every nation must submit the following application: Nation Name: Ruler Name: National Strength: War status: Any previous alliances: Team Color: Nation link: Section Three: Membership 1. Your request will remain pending until one of the ministers, magistrate, or vice magistrate will accept, if you fulfill all of the requirements. 2. You are now required to be apart of the Blue tradeing sphere! 3. Putting in an application means that you will abide by your charter and follow the rules of this alliance. Article II: Government Section One: Magistrate and Vice Magistrate The Magistrate and Vice Magistrate will be in charge of keeping the alliance up to speed on the worlds foreign events and will make sure that everything is running smoothly within the alliance. Both the Magistrate and the Vice Magistrate will hold vast power within the alliance but even they can be overturned by the Ministry by popular vote. The Magistrate and Vice Magistrate have the responsibility to: 1. Kick/Ban someone from the alliance if needed. 2. They hold the responsibility on weather or not Treaties or Declarations of War are needed. 3. They have the power to take a minister out of his seat in The Ministry if needed. To be of this rank in The Order of The Arctic Sun, you are to be elected by the Ministry by popular vote; 2/3's of the vote is required to hold this position. Section Two: The Ministry There will be a ministry of 5 indaviduals, one for each ministry position. If a minister chooses to have a MoT, or minister in training it is their decition, they can elect whomever they choose and they can also dispose of them, themselves, if necessary. Here are the ministry positions and what their job entails: Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA)- The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be ther person to contact other alliances, keep our treaties in order, and assigne ambassadors to all of the major alliances. The MoFA will need to keep up on the worlds political events and wars and make sure he reports to the Magistrate and Vice magistrate atleast once a week to inform them on any changes within the alliance or others as well. It IS THE MoFA's JOB TO ASSIGN ambassadors to other alliances, and the MoFA will look after them. Minister of Finance (MoF)- The Minister of Finance will have to look over finances, assign bankers, set up aid chains, and overlook the trades within our alliance. It will be up to the MoF to make our alliance prosper by giving out aid to the right people at the right time, but, it doesn't end there, the MoF is required, to some extent, to make trade circles within our alliance, eventually leading to more income individual nations can make by themselves. Minister of Defense (MoD)- The Minister of Defense plays a very big and active role in the alliance, they will be the ones who consolt to the Magistrate and Vice Magistrate on weather a DoW is needed and they will make batallions and keep our defenses up within the alliance. Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA)- The Minister of Internal Affairs will deal with problems within the alliance. Helping the MoF with trade circles and it is required of the MoIA that they keep a roster of people within the alliance that is updated weekly. Minister of Recruitment (MoR)- The Minister of Recruitment is most likely the biggest person in the alliance, it takes a lot to be the MoR and TOTAS expects a lot from you. The MoR deals with the recruiting in the alliance, it is expected you make a recruiting party of about 5-10 people that can make lists and help out with the recruiting because with no people in the alliance, were not really an alliance.